Millenium Girl
by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
Summary: Yami leaves Anzu.Brokenhearted she leaves for NY to live her dream. Now she needs money, and slowly she get's caught up in the dark side of the night in NY...mature content, don't read if you can't handle it
1. Default Chapter

Millenium Girl by le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
A/N : as earlier announced that this would be a spin-off of Runaway, well, it's not. First I would have been, but when it was still on paper I decided to re-write it, because I had, in my opinion better ideas for it. And the re-written version was conterdictial to Runaway-universe. That's why.

$$$$$$$$$$

Chapter 1: default chapter  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$

Loud voices echoed through the deserted hall of the apartment complex. Marik sat in the darkness on the stairs. It was like this all night. Midnight was coming.  
  
"You unfaithful bitch!!!!"  
  
"Yami...p-please....."  
  
"Who is he!?!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Well!?! Answer me Anzu!!!!"  
  
"You know...." She whispered. A loud bang followed.  
  
"Don't you lie to me no more baby" he hissed.  
  
"Y-Yami....listen"  
  
"No !! I won't listen to your lies anymore!!! Just shut up!!!!"  
  
Marik could hear him pack and say good bye. He backed a bit more back into the darkness. Yami slammed the door shut. In his magenta eyes tears flickered. He swung his jacked over his shoulder and shook his head. He looked at the door one last time, like he was hoping Anzu to storm out and beg him for forgiveness. But silence overtook. He shook his head one last time. It was over. He walked away. Away from Anzu, away from love, away from everything. If you listened carefully, you could hear Anzu's sobs through the thin walls.  
  
It was because of him. She lost the only man that really loved her. He just walked out on her. Because of him. Stupid woman. Marik thought. For him she was just another soul that crossed his path. Fool....

$$$$

There she sat, on the ground in the light of the streetlights. The whole apartment was a mess. Clothes were littered out of the closets. Photo's lay under the shattered glass of their frames.  
  
"Let this be just a bad dream...please..." she sobbed. "please....." she picked up a photograph of her and Yami. Carefully she whipped the glass of it. A thousand pieces stabbed in to her hand. And as the crimson blood of her hand dripped on the picture, she realized how real this was.

$$$$$$$Nowhere near the end $$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: okies, this was a short (coughveryshortcough) chapter, but I have to start somewhere. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Please review!!!! Oh yeah, the rating WILL go up!!! You review, you rock.


	2. Flight to freedom

Millenium Girl by Le petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
I'd like to thank: **Hiiiro, Animedreamer, Kikoken **and** Mya Starnight**. For reviewing.  
  
To **Hiiiro**: ach man, ik moet toch ergens beginnen.....ik kom binnenkort je wel een keer helpen met jou fic's maar ik maak de mijne eerst ff af. En oh ja, zet a.u.b. m'n echte naam niet in die reviews, dat irriteert.  
  
To **Kikoken**: You reviewed my story! Thanks!!!  
  
!?!?!?!?!

Chapter 2: Flight to freedom.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
It was dark, the only light in the room came from the street lamps shining through the curtains. Anzu's head was spinning, and his seducing voice was making her drowsy.  
  
"Why don't you lay down?" He whispered. Anzu felt herself sink on to the sofa. Gently, his hands traveled down her body. His breath caressed her neck.  
  
"Anzu....."  
  
"Marik...."  
  
"Be mine...just for tonight...." Marik whispered.  
  
"Just for tonight...."Anzu echoed. She didn't knew what was happening, she just let everything happen. She didn't had the power to resist. Anzu felt Mariks hand between her thighs. Pleasure and excitement spread through Anzu's body. She wanted more....so much more....But deep in her heart she was screaming. This was wrong!!. But her body didn't listen. It just lay there, letting Marik having his way.  
  
Yami walked up the stairs of his apartment. He had worked hard all day and his whole body hurt. Today the new shipping of duel monster games arrived from America. When he opened the door to is apartment he was hurt even more.....  
  
The moment that Yami entered the apartment, Marik disappeared into the darkness. Anzu remained "exposed" on the sofa. (A/N: great, that sounded SO wrong)  
  
"Anzu?" He asked. But she didn't answer. She just lay there, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Anzu, what happened?"  
  
[end flashback]

!?!?!?!?!?  
  
One last glance at the city where she grew up, and lived all her live. Battle city, the rare hunters, everything. She saw it, experienced it. Anzu sighed. Goodbye dear Domino, but life is calling.  
  
!?!?!?!?  
  
Domino, the city where he awakened after almost 5000 years. His battle city title, he fought for it in this city. This city was his heaven. Yami walked through the center of Domino. He looked around. This is the place where he fought that rare hunter for Joey's Red Eyes. And there on that building he double dueled with Kaiba against Lumis and Umbra. Domino, city of memories.  
  
Anzu, why? I treated you like a queen. My queen. How could you betray me like this? He clenched his fists and closed his eyes to fight back the upcoming tears.  
  
"Anzu..."  
  
!?!?!?!?  
  
Days passed like falling leaves. Anzu arrived in New York. The city of freedom. She was happy there, she could put all her time in dancing and doing auditions. She lived in a small apartment in one of the poorer neighborhoods of New York. But soon she started to run out of money. Food, rent, everything seemed way more expensive then it seemed. In the past, if she ever would have money problems, there was Yami. He would just give her the money, she didn't even have to repay him....But not anymore! She would proof him she could stand on her own to feet. But more important, she had to proof it to herself two. The doorbell rang, and Anzu ran to the window to see who was there. (let's say she lives on the third floor)  
  
"Anzu!! Down here!!!" on the street stood, Anna, Anzu's new friend. They met a few days ago while dancing. "Are you ready to go?!" Anna's half long blond hair hung loosely in the wind and her light blue eyes flickered with excitement.  
  
"Just a minute!!!" Anzu yelled back. "I'll be right there!!" quickly she grabbed her bag, slipped into her shoes and checked if she had her keys. In no time she was on the street. "Let's go!"  
  
Anna was an energetic, almost hyperactive girl. She seemed to be always happy, and somehow her happiness was almost contagious, making Anzu forget about her problems for a short timew. Whit her blue eyes and blond hair she looked like a typical American, but she claimed to come from Russia.

!?!?!?!?!  
  
At the locker rooms of the dance hall, Anna showed her new sneakers to Anzu.  
  
"Eeh?!? New sneakers?!" Anzu nearly shrieked. "You bought a new outfit last week!! Where did you get the money!?!" Just like herself, Anna told her that she was short on money two, but hoe did she get the money for that new stuff then?? Anna put a hand on Anzu's shoulder.  
  
"Anzu, listen. I'm a woman, I'll always have money."  
  
Anzu's eyes widened. "You mean.....you..." she said shocked.  
  
"Wow, big deal!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Really, it's easy! And it pays great!" "Would you like to try? Just for once?"  
  
Anzu shook her head violently. "No!! I would never do that!!"  
  
"That's just what I said. But I'll hear from you when you change your mind"  
  
Anzu made an angry face. She would never sink so deep to do that. It was just weak of Anna to do such a thing. Anna took Anzu's hand. "C'mon, let's go." She said while she dragged Anzu to one of the dancing rooms. They did their warming up and followed routine, by dancing a few solo numbers and a few numbers together. While dancing, Anzu stole a few glances of Anna in the large mirror that covered the whole wall in front of them. Anna looked so normal...just like any other person....  
  
_"Really, it's easy! And it pays great!!"  
  
_those words echoed through Anzu's head. Anna probably twice her age- maybe ever trice. And she seemed totally ok with it. Didn't she have a conscience?? No regret?? Was it really that easy??? Could you make so much money with it??? If I would try....I don't know if would be able to face myself afterwards.....maybe Anna isn't weak, on the contrary, maybe she is strong... Why worry about it!?! If she's going to spoil her live that way, be my guest!! But I'll never do it! Never!!!  
  
When Anzu returned to her home, she looked miserably at the bill that lay scattered on the floor. She sighed, and checked how much money she had left.  
  
"Whááát!?!? Twenty dollar!?! Did I have that many expanses!?!" Franticly she searched through all the bills on the floor.  
  
"No way....." she was near broke, and it was the begin of the month...  
  
Should she? Just for once? Anzu reached for her cell phone that lay on the table. Just for one night.... In midair she changed her mind and grabbed the paper instead.  
  
_Jobs....._  
  
!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami leaned against a tree in a park near Domino pier. Anzu.....he clenched his fist tightly, he could feel his nails dig into his palm. A trap...and he fell for it. And how. Marik had sworn his revenge. And he got it. He destroyed something that couldn't be bought by the greatest sum of money. He knew that Yami would lose his temper somebody lied or broke his or her promises to him. Marik made Anzu break her promise to him. The promise to be his fore ever. She couldn't help it. Marik had her in his power. And in his blind rage Yami didn't even notice. Now, it was eating him from the inside. Anzu was gone...not to return. He sighed. When he returned to their apartment earlier that day, everything was gone. Anzu's clothes, her possessions, it was all gone. Only his clothes lay on the floor, mixed with pieces of glass from the picture frames and vases. Some pieces had blood on them. Anzu's blood.  
  
!?!?!?!??!  
  
(A/N): okay, chap two up!!! I meant to update earlier, but the European Championship football/soccer is running. And of course I have to cheer for my country(ies) (go Czech! Go Holland!!). Oh yeah, the next chapter of "Runaway" is coming soon!!! I hope you liked it, and please review!!!  
  
LPCR


	3. Exhaustion

Millenium Girl by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

A/N: Ahem, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. [dodges rotten fruit that's being thrown at her] but i have several reasons!!!

Reason no. 1. i was on holiday.

Reason no. 2. i had a writers block was i was away and the few following weeks.

Reason no. 3. the weather is to damn pretty to sit the whole day inside!!!

Reason no. 4. i'm lazy (for those who didn't know that yet)

Reason no. 5. i was helping a friend of mine write.

Enough reasons? Yes? [ties bandana on her head] Let's do this!!!!

My thanks go to:

- Kikoken : [totally agrees] yup! Only setoxserenity is better.....maybe.

-Angels-sing-sorrow : ....thanks? well, guess that I am weird...

- Court12 : Here it is!!!!!

-Momo : you'll find out if she's going to do it or not in the next two chapters or so. And yes, I'll finish this story alright!

-Black-wings91 : I'll try to explain everything that happens in the story, but if you don't understand something, mail me!!

-Random person: thank you!!!!

!?!?!?!?!?!?Disclaimer: i don't own and never will, Yu-Gi-Oh, Peter Pan or Madonna!?!?!?!?!?

* * *

Chapter 3. Exhaustion.

The last couple of weeks passed Anzu in a haze of work and exhaustion, with tree jobs she had hardly anytime left herself. But she needed the money that she made by working, though with tree jobs, she still could hardly make a living.

When Anzu came home after another devastating day, it occurred to her that she hadn't danced for ages.

"this is ridiculous!!" she thought. "dancing is the reason I came here!!"

Slowly she did a few steps in a graceful manner and carefully tried a pirouette, before collapsing, entirely exhausted between her dirty clothes and unopened mail.

* * *

As said before, Anzu had tree jobs, they all included cleaning. In the morning she cleaned a nightclub.

The smell of beer and other liquors blended with the scent of expensive feminine perfume and sweat welcomed Anzu every morning when she entered the club. It was a big club, and probably one where all those VIP's went when they're in the neighborhood. The mess that the guests left every night was terrible and there were to few cleaners to clean it all quickly and efficiently.

The communication was hard two, because most of the cleaners came from south-America, at least Anzu thought. The few lady's she worked with had beautiful full black hair and tanned skin. Those ladies could perfectly communicate together, but when it came to Anzu they spoke a few poor English words. The language they spoke sounded Hispanic to Anzu, although she wasn't sure.

Around the afternoon, Anzu helped to clean and restock a local grocery shop. It wasn't a big shop, but the boxes were still big and heavy.

In the evening, around six, Anzu had to clean offices. It was simple work, a bit of dusting, vacuuming, no big deal.

Some people left their coffee mugs on their table, which really irritated Anzu.

"the whole damn day they sit on their lazy ass, and on their way out they can't even put their mugs in the dishwasher." She fumed.

There was one thing that Anzu hated more that dirty coffee mugs. That was the third desk by the window.

The man, at least Anzu assumed that he was a man in his late thirties probably early forties judging from the pictures on his desk, that worked there had the annoying habit of eating bread, toast, chips, or whatever during normal working hours. The carpet beneath his desk was littered with little crumbs. On his desk, in his files, between the digits of his keyboard everywhere there were visible traces of little snacks.

One evening, when Anzu was cleaning under his desk, she noticed a sticky bronze brownish substation sticking on the radiator. Disgusted and with a weird feeling in her stomach she closed in a little. She scrambled together all her courage and poked it with her right index finger. The substation was incredibly sticky and when Anzu pulled her finger back, which took a bit more effort than she expected the substation parted by turning in to small strings, just like when you pull apart freshly glued paper.

Carefully Anzu smelled it. She wrinkled her nose while inhaling the sweet smell.

"It's toffee!!!! For gods sake!!"

This man clearly had the so called "_Peter Pan syndrome_" what simply meant he didn't want to grow up, but just like Peter pan, stay a child forever.

Anzu pulled out a tissue to whip her finger.

When she moved away from under the desk she head accidentally collided with the desk above her. Anzu cursed and pulled her back, doing that, she felt how a number of hair was pulled out of her scalp. Curious, Anzu looked under the desk to look what happened to her hair. What she saw was comparable to what you see under the tables in high-schools. Chewing gum in nearly every color of the rainbow. Anzu shivered and praised herself lucky, for it could have ended far more worse.

* * *

"Finally! Weekend!!" With that Anzu dropped herself on her bed. Not that she would have a lot of time for herself, but at least she didn't have to go to work. She needed all the time she could get to do the laundry, paying bills, calculation hoe much money she had left, etc.

No matter how exhausted she was, she knew, better times would come. They always do. She just would have to work hard for it.

_Nothing takes the past away  
Like the future  
Nothing makes the darkness go  
Like the light_

_-Madonna, nothing really matters_

* * *

It has been almost tree months since Anzu left. And slowly it started to dawn on Yami that he might never see her again. Maybe she was with someone else now...maybe...she was dead. Killed herself.

No, he shouldn't think that way. He pushed that thought to the very edge of his mind.

His friends tried find out where Anzu might be, but he didn't feel like helping them at all.

To hide his grief of the break up with Anzu he buried himself in his work. To his friends that made only more obvious hoe much he missed her, and that increased their efforts to find her.

He did his best to forget her, together with that all the pain. But the harder he tried, the clearer she was nailed into his memory. Everything she did, everything she said, her laugh, her eyes.....

* * *

A/N: was it worth waiting? I'm going next week away for another week of holiday, so it will take a while (again) before the next chapter is up. [takes cover from unidentified flying objects that are being thrown] please, everybody, if you see no matter how small mistake in my grammar, please tell me!! i want to know if i made mistakes where i'm unawere of so i can improve.please review!! 


	4. Decisions in the city that never sleeps

* * *

Millenium Girl by Le petit Chaperon Rouge

A/N: HOMEWORK!!!! No further comment. Oh, wait i have some thing else. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! cries

I want thank everybody who reviewed, and who had the golden patience to wait for this chapter. I love you all.

* * *

Chapter 4: Decisions in the city that never sleeps.

* * *

Maybe, that wasn't such a smart move...on the other hand, maybe she wasn't smart, a bit dumb, or even a bit crazy perhaps. But that was natural, right? Some people just happened to be a bit dumber or crazier than others.

Well, there was no turning back now....

Anzu sat on a bench watching at everybody strolling past her. Today she had quit her jobs, all three of them.

Her depths were more or less repaid now, but she still stood at the edge of financial disaster.

Those jobs three driving her crazy!!!

And, better poor then crazy, right?

* * *

Summer had come to the Big Apple. But it was far from enjoyable.

The heat lay in the streets of down town like an old, stinking, dying animal. Every time Anzu came back from the outside she had to wash herself, because the cars in the traffic jams would produce a giant cloud of all sorts of disgusting gasses, not to mention the sweaty smell in the underground.

Now that Anzu had no more jobs to worry about, she spent all her time dancing, catching up the time she missed out working.

One afternoon, when Anzu went out to get some groceries, she noticed a plain white paper on the message board of her apartment. Normally, she would have walked right past it, but the words: _"Talent scouting"_ caught her eye.

"Talent scouting" We want you!!!!!

* * *

_Can you dance? or can you sing? Maybe both?_

_Then you are the one we're looking for!!!!_

_Enter this talent competition, and get in the race for a part in the "MeteoraCorp" _

_musical production:_

**Summer Night City**

* * *

Anzu quickly ripped off the paper and ran back to her apartment to look how she was supposed to sign up.

She couldn't really prepare a choreography, because the jury would pick the music, and she would just have to adapt quickly and show some good moves.

This was meant to be. She thought. And today is the day to live out her dream.

* * *

Biting her lip lightly, Anzu joined the line in front of the audition room.

She was wearing her usual dancing outfit, a pair gray shorts and a baby blue top.

Nervously she looked around. There were many girls, and quite a lot of guys, at least more then she expected. Everybody looked at least as nervous as she did.

After almost one hour waiting, it was finally Anzu's turn.

Her knees felt weak as she entered the audition room. It was a typical audition room, just like in all those movies like "Flash dance".

Behind the jury table, sat two men and one woman. Nervously smiling, Anzu greeted them.

Politely the jury greeted her back.

"So, what's your name?" the only woman asked.

"Anzu Makazaki ma'am" the woman wrote it on a paper and after that they took pictures of Anzu with a digital camera. Anzu was led to the middle of the room. She took deep breaths, because she knew the moment was coming.

"Are you ready?" uncertainly Anzu nodded. The moment she did that, the music started. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened. It was a song Anzu didn't know, a didn't remember to ever have heard it.

Great, that wasn't a good start. She thought. She did her best to follow the beat and use a diversity in her moves. Unfortunately, it didn't work out the way she wanted. When the music stopped, she was on the verge of tears.

"try to let the music lead your moves. Forget about all your nerves."

It was one of the men who said this. Slowly, Anzu could feel the confidence drain back in to her. She could do it.

The second song was "Bring me to life" by Evanescence.

It wasn't really a song to dance too, but Anzu tried to express the anguish and fear that the singer trough her moves.

For her feeling, it went way better then the first song. The jury looked better impressed now too.

* * *

Anzu went to sleep happy.

This was the first step to a new life. Glitter, glamour, money and fame were waiting for her.

Little did she knew, that it wasn't going to be easy.

A week later she got a letter from MeteoraCorp. It contained a list of entrants who made it for a role in "Summer night city" a bit shaky, but yet self confident Anzu looked for her name.

It wasn't there.

She searched better.

She wasn't selected.

She looked the list through nearly five times, before ripping it apart and curling up in her bed crying her eyes out.

"Why couldn't she be lucky for once!?"

No money for her.... she would have to pick her old jobs up again....there had to be an easier way....She reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Anna....I need your help"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating!!!! But they are killing me in that stupid school!!! I'll try to update as much as I can this week, but I can't guarantee anything. I stopped reading others fanfic's temporarily so I can catch up updating. I'll read all the author alerts when I have updated some new chapters for all my stories.


	5. My name is Tea

Millennium Girl by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

-Hugs everybody who reviewed-

Let the world shudder with this memorable words: I don't owe Yu-GI-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 5. My name is Tea

* * *

"C'mon, hurry up!!" 

"why the rush?"

"the boss doesn't like people that are late.."

"the boss? ...but Anna-"

"Sush! It's Nina now."

"But.."

"Just call me Nina"

Anna, or Nina, sighed and stopped in the middle of the crowded street. She grabbed Anzu's shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand about this life. Yet." She added. Anzu simply nodded.

"In this life, the life of the night, we take on different personalities. Same body, different mind, different name."

Somehow, this all made Anzu think of Yami. Same body, different mind, different name.

"This second personality" Anna continued. "helps us survive. It makes it all a lot easier. Trust me."

There were still loads of things on Anzu's mind that she wanted to ask Anna, but Anna was already hauling her down the street to a nightclub. When they entered Anna pulled Anzu into a dark hall and dragged her up a pair of stairs. At the top, there was a blood red door with a golden doorknob.

Before they entered, Anna turned to Anzu for the last time.

"Remember what I told you. Never tell your real name, it only brings trouble."

* * *

Inside, there was a hallway, whit on each side four doors. Anzu supposed that this was some sort of VIP space. 

Anna led Anzu to the end of the hall. Meanwhile she undid her hair and checked her make-up in a small mirror.

Anna, or actually Nina, opened the last door followed by Anzu.

"Jason!!!" She said in a high pitched girly voice. one of the guys on the leather sofa looked up and smiled faintly when he heard his name. A heavy make out session followed, mainly ignored by the other guys, for whom this was an everyday happening. As for Anzu, she felt quite awkward just standing there. She wished that she just could turn around and leave. But she couldn't.

When Nina and that guy, Jason were finally done making out, his eyes feel on Anzu.

"I see you brought your friend..." After he said that, everybody else seemed to notice Anzu for the first time. Anzu just looked at her shoes of embarrassment.

"She needs a job" Nina explained.

"Hmmmm.....I don't know." He ran a hand through his spiked brown hair.

"Aaaaaw! C'mon Jas!!" Nina pouted like a little child. "At least give her a chance!!" Apparently she wasn't afraid to put up a childish play in front of all these people.

Jason sighed. "OK, but some one will have to test her out."

Test?! Anzu thought. Nor Anna, nor Nina said anything about a test!!

"Tony, she's yours" Jason said.

One of the guys got up. He had a typical Italian look. His dark hair was combed backwards, leather jacket, masculine. Enough to make any girl drool.

A bit roughly he grabbed Anzu's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Anzu was terrified.

The guy, Tony, pulled her into one of the rooms down the hall.

* * *

It was a very plain room, with white walls a double sized bed. There was one window, with a view of the street. Self-consciously Anzu stared out of the window. She saw people hurrying home for dinner, or just taking a stroll in the in the dusk of the autumn sun. The cars were honking, as they were stuck in the heavy daily traffic. 

"Nervous?" he whispered seductively in her ear. Slowly he rubbed her shoulders. Anzu felt shivers of pleasure run down her spine. His hands ran down her waist to her hips, like he was measuring her up. His hands found their way up to her breasts. Again he measured them up, whispering: "Perfect"

Anzu couldn't deny it, she liked it. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body. Measuring, touching.

Slowly she spun her around.

"And now for the final test...."

Ramming his mouth on to hers, they fell on the bed. Anzu was disgusted with herself because in her mind she didn't want this guy. She wanted him to go away, leave her alone. But her body created lust, and that was what made it so frustrating.

Body against body, mouth against mouth.

Anzu always believed that an intimate thing like sex, created a bond between two people.

But not in this world.

In this world, sex was a product, waiting to be sold.

Like chocolate bars on a shelf waiting for a hungry customer to buy them.

* * *

There she lay, under the humid sheets, staring at the ceiling.

This was the first step on a path, from which she may never return.... Anzu blinked a few times. Why was she thinking that? This was only temporarily.

Only temporarily.

Tony, who was already fully dressed, pointed at a door that Anzu didn't notice earlier.

"You can take a shower there, the towels are by the sink."

Anzu nodded and clutched the sheets tighter around herself. Tony was ready to leave, when her turned around for the last time.

"You never told me your name...."

Anzu gulped lightly and remembered Anna's words.

"My....my name is Tea."

* * *

A/N: Please review!! And please take the time to check out my fic "take my soul away". Please? puppy eyes 


	6. Slowly sinking

Millenium Girl Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

A/N: I know it's been ages since my last update on this story, but I've been kind of busy with my other two stories, who got my undivided attention. Right now I'm in the middle of studying for my finals and I'm only writing right now to get my mind of things and relax for a bit. When I'm finished with my finals I will update much more frequently, and that goes for all my stories. Sending threatening reviews won't help by the way, I've received quite a lot of them lately.

Thank you for all those kind reviews, and once again I'm sorry for not updating so long.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh, any song or brand that is named in this chapter, this whole story or any other of my stories.

* * *

Chapter 6. Sinking Slowly

* * *

Anzu did her best to avoid Anna, or Nina the best she could. She wanted to forget everything that happened and most of all, she wanted back to Domino. She tried not to think about it, but she missed Yami. Badly. If just had the money to pay for a ticket….

Anzu's stomach growled. That was right. She couldn't even afford to eat properly. She cursed silently. She walked down the crowded street, suddenly she ran into somebody. She apologized quickly and without looking who it was she took off. But somebody grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"So it's you again" a male voice said. Anzu could only think one thing. "Oh shit"

It was Tony. He looked handsome as always.

"I was just on my way to your place, I have good news". Good news for me that is. He thought to himself. Anzu looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah?" she asked. He smiled at her and pulled her further down the street into a car. Anzu was dumbstruck, but she had no choice. She would get the enough money for a ticket and then she would leave. No doubt.

* * *

The car was very pretty. It was a silver Mercedes with beautiful black leather seats. Very luxury. Anzu sat in the passenger seat, while Tony drove through the heavy New York traffic. Anzu noticed that the her door was locked, Tony made sure she wouldn't jump out of the car when they were waiting in front of a traffic light. She sighed while Tony stared to talk to her about what her "job" would be. She was supposed to dance at a nightclub. Not necessarily as a stripper, more like entertainer wearing skimpy clothes and serving drinks. Somewhere Anzu was happy, she expected things to be much worse. Tony pulled over at a big building. When Anzu got out she recognized it. Ironically enough, it was the same night club where she used to clean up. They went in through the back, where Anzu always got in when she still cleaned there.

Tony switched the light on, and got out a tray and a glass. He filled the glass with water to the edge and put it on the tray. Carefully he handed it to Anzu. She took it hesitantly. Tony sat down in a chair on the far end of the club and told Anzu to bring the glass to him without spilling any water.

Holding the tray with two hands and advancing slowly Anzu brought Tony the glass.

"Good" he said. "Now try to hold the tray with one hand and keep it a the same level as your face." Anzu nodded. She tried again. When she put the tray on the table before Tony she saw the big amounts of water she spilled on the tray. She sighed. She tried over and over again until Tony was finally satisfied. Every time she tried he had something to say about the manner she did it. Look more sexy, hold your back strait, move with more grace, smile, put your other hand on you hip, do that again, and so on. Then they moved on to the dancing. Tony helped her step on the table before him and sat back looking at Anzu intensively. She had never done something like this before, and wondered what to do. Then she remembered all the hip-hop videos she had seen late at night on the TV. She swallowed and took a deep breath and started dancing. She tried to be as seductive as possible. She moved her hips to a rhythm only she could hear, she bend her knees and stroked Tony's face, he didn't even flinch. Suddenly she felt being shoved into the back of her pants. She wondered what it was, but didn't let it distract her. When Tony told her it was enough and helped her off the table, she reached in the back of her pants and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. She looked at it blankly.

"You did very well" Tony told her. "Just try to practice the walking with a tray a bit and I'll pick you up tonight at ten." Anzu looked at him.

"Am I starting tonight?" She asked. Tony pulled up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, gotta problem?" she quickly shook her head. "By the way" he said smirking. "You can keep the money" Anzu looked at the bill again and murmured a thank you. Tony switched the light off, and they went out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently stroked her ass. Anzu felt a bit awkward, but moved closer to him anyway. He smelled good, but what do you expect? He probably had money like water. When they reached the car he let go of her gently squeezing her. Aznu blushed, and he gave her one of his beautiful smiles. He rode her to her apartment, just before she got out, Tony grabbed her arm. Anzu looked at him with her big blue eyes. But before she could say a word he had pulled her into a long intense kiss. When he broke the kiss, he looked deeply in her eyes and squeezed her arm extra tight.

"If you're not here tonight" he hissed "I'll find you, and it won't be pretty." Anzu nodded a bit shaky. And then left the car. She watched Tony pull up and cross down the street. She sighed heavily. The first thing she did was go to the nearest fast food restaurant and buy a lot of food. Normally she would never do that. She always watched her calories, but not today. She was hungry, and she didn't care anymore.

* * *

That evening, she stood in front of her apartment waiting for Tony. It was a bit chilly, so Anzu wrapped her coat tighter around her. Finally she saw Tony's Mercedes cruise around the corner stopping right in front of her. She got in and greeted Tony. Without greeting her, he told her to sit in the back. In the back, was a plastic bag with clothes. Tony told her to change. Good luck that the windows were dark… she blushed when she noticed Tony looking at her through the back mirror. She tried to ignore him and proceeded in changing into the clothes he gave her…well, clothes? If these small pieces of fabric even deserved to be called "clothes". A small baby blue triangle top with black hot-pants. To go with the whole outfit, black stiletto heels. Anzu shuddered at the thought of wearing that outfit the whole night in a club full of horny men. She mentally sighed as Tony pulled the car over in front of the club. A parking valley (sp?) took the car and Tony led Anzu through the back door. Inside the music was bumping loudly through the speakers and the smell of perfume and sweat was stronger then ever before. In the toilet Anzu applied some make-up, before heading out on the floor. The next couple of hours were nothing really special. Just serving drinks to people and bringing water for the full-time dancers on the bar. Tony was sitting in a dark corner of the club with some friends. When Anzu was serving them drinks she noticed Jason and Nina there too. Nina had never looked so bad. She face was pale and she had dark rings around her eyes , still fairly visible under the many layers of make-up. Anzu tried to get her attention, but Nina seemed to be completely off this world.

* * *

Anzu's feet were killing her by now, because she had been walking around constantly for the last couple of hours. She hoped she could finally take a break, a customer asked her to dance for him and his friends. They already had a couple of girls at their table, but they wanted more.

Trying to forget about the horrible pain in her feet, Anzu got on the table. Dancing with music on was lots and lots easier. At the moment they were playing Beyoncé's Naughty Girl.( don't owe that). She felt how the various bill were slipped into her hot-pants. While dancing she thought:

"Yami….. I'm coming home"

When the song finished, she stepped off the table and walked back to the toilets. On her way there, she was stopped by Tony.

"that was a pretty good show there…..I'm impressed"

"Thank you" Anzu said blushing.

"How much money did you make?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the bills sticking out of Anzu's hot-pants and top. Anzu pulled them out one by one. She counted it, it was about a hundred dollars. Tony pulled the bills out of Anzu's hands and took 50 dollar from it. Anzu didn't dare to oppose him when he took her money.

"I keep 50 percent form all the money you make here" he informed her. "from your pay check to your tips." Anzu nodded solemnly. She guessed that was the way that business worked…..

* * *

Many hours and dancing performances later, Tony came to get Anzu. It was time to go home. That night Anzu had about 150 dollars. That was more in one night then in one week work from one her pervious jobs. When she laid down in her bed that night and she dreamt off, she could only dream of her flight back to Domino and seeing Yami again.

* * *

The next morning someone was at Anzu's door. Still sleepy she opened it. It was Tony. She let him in without a word and went back to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"You want some coffee Tony?" she asked.

"No thanks, we don't have any time."

"Why not?"

"Were going shopping, so get dressed"

Anzu obeyed him, and before she could register what happened, they were in the car driving off down town to visit some of the most expensive shops in New York. Tony was buying Anzu all the things she didn't even dare to dream about. He took her out for dinner and they visited all the top brand stores. Louis Vuitton, Dolce and Gabbana, Goddess (I don't owe any of those) and so on. Many hours later, when Anzu was back home, she could hardly believe all the things she owned now. When she asked Tony why he was doing this, he just smiled and said he liked to spoil his ladies. Somewhere deep inside she had a bad feeling about this all, but her materialistic side took over. That evening she had to work again, and it was the usual routine. After doing a show, she gave the half of her tips to Tony. Many customers who she danced for started to ask her name. She still remembered what Anna told her and always answered with:

"My name is Tea"

After a few night she noticed that some men were specifically asking for her. The tips also started to get higher and higher. Anzu was excited, like this, she would have that ticket for Japan in no time! She found out an Economy class ticket to Tokyo was about 3 200;- dollars. But she had to remember the fact that she had to pay all the taxes for flying and her rent., which had gone up too in the past couple of months. Right now, she had about 200 dollars in her empty peanut butter jar. She had glued an image of sakura trees on it, so she would always remember the beauty of her country.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Yami was doing exactly the same as Anzu. No, not the work, but saving money for a ticket to New York. He was going crazy, without Anzu, his life was worthless. He was foolish for letting Anzu go. He had no idea how he was going to find Anzu in New York, but he would come up with something…as always. Getting the money for the ticket went slowly, he needed patience. Since Duke Devlin had build his huge game store just 2 blocks from Yugi's and Yami's small one, the sales had dropped drastically. The were not out of business just yet, but it wasn't what it used to be.

But Yami still had hope.

* * *

…….end of this chapter…….

* * *

A/N: Please RnR! 


	7. Dance, Dance!

Millennium Girl By Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

Author's note: I'm not going to apologize and say that I was so incredibly busy that I couldn't write for the past 6 months or something. I just had completely lost my interest in YGO. I stopped watching, stopped reading the fanfics, everything. I'm trying to warp my mind to it again though, and I'll give my fics my best shot, because I still love writing and vowed I would finish all my stories. And I will. This ones for you all.

My special thanks to the people who have reviewed this story though I wasn't updated for like a million years.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't owe sht.

* * *

Chapter 7. Dance, Dance!

* * *

Tea had become a popular person in the club. Not Anzu, no, Anzu was is a coma at night, dreaming about a dance career. Anzu was a dreamer while Tea faced the harsh truth of everyday (or more like nights) hard work.

The money jar was filling up quickly, and Anzu knew she was coming home soon. She slept with Tony as Tea, for she was dependant of him. He bought her clothes and took her out for dinner. He treated her like his girlfriend and sometimes Anzu considered him telling him her real name. she was losing herself in the stream of gifts and expensive dinners he bought her. she was happy…materially. This happiness felt empty and cold, it was nothing like warm intense happiness she and Yami had shared.

"2900, 2950…..3000!"Anzu almost squealed with happiness. 200 dollars to go…that was about one night of work for her now. It has been just four weeks since she started this job. Not bad at all…the payment that is. she tried not to think of the hands touching her tights and ass, sometimes even her breasts!

"It never happened!" she said out loud. "Not to me"

Glancing at her brand new Gucci watch, she quickly changed into a black fishnet mini dress with blood red undergarments.  
Blood red lipstick,  
Matching nail polish,  
Heavy black eye shadow,  
Black mascara,  
And in the reflection of the mirror Anzu had vanished, and Tea's coldly stared at herself. Slipping into a pair of stiletto heels and wrapping her coat tightly around her slim figure she walked out of her apartment. As soon as she walked onto the street, a silver Mercedes with darkened windows stop at the curb and she got in.

* * *

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

_Fall Out Boy – Dance, Dance_

* * *

Just for tonight, Tea let go of all boundaries. She dance more seductive, she was more flirtaous(sp?). She would get that 200 dollars, no matter what. Her dancing was noticed by many customers, and she got asked more and more. But they weren't the only who had noticed her effort tonight. A pair of hazel eyes the were always followed her, narrowed at seeing her actions. Was she…..would she ever? She was Lana's friend...so maybe…she didn't seem the type….

Tony was driving Tea home, on her face a shine of happiness….almost unnatural. 294 dollar she chanted in her head. 294 dollars! Yami, I'm coming home!

"Tea…you seem so happy…how come?" he started. She seemed to wake form her little dream world.

"oh nothing…." She brushed it off. Tony's eyes narrowed. Something was going on…and he's was going to find out what. She will be punished properly for her sins.

* * *

……..the end of this chapter………

* * *

It short, I know, you don't have to tell me. Better and longer chapters will come. Don't worry. RnR and I willwuf you forever! 


End file.
